


Chains & Whips

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dom Roronoa Zoro, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Pole Dancing, Sanji is a Brat, Sub Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Zoro é um Dom frustrado à procura de um submisso. Sanji é um Sub considerado imperfeito. Um dia eles se encontram e se atraem imediatamente.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Chains & Whips

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em junho de 2018.
> 
> Muito sexo e BDSM explícito. Tudo que acontecer nessa fanfic será CONSENTIDO por ambas as partes.

Zoro Roronoa estava perdido.

Quando o assunto o envolvia, não era nada fora do normal, só que naquele momento não era literal. Ele costumava se perder muito, até mesmo em linha reta, mas esse não era o problema ali. Tinha 28 anos de idade e sua vida parecia perdida e vazia, como se algo estivesse faltando. Ele continuava procurando, sem ter muita sorte.

Não se reconhecia. Parecia uma casca vazia e quebrada, apenas um homem incompleto, nada além disso. Quem era Zoro? Um segurança de um escritório qualquer? Um cara com cabelo de cor estranha? Apenas um homem que conseguia controlar seus sentimentos e não se apaixonava facilmente? Um quase tiozão com fetiches considerados estranhos por muitos?

Nem mesmo ele sabia. 

Na verdade, não era exatamente esse o problema. Não faltava uma coisa e sim alguém, uma pessoa. Sentia falta de um bom submisso. Estava cansado de experiências ruins com falsos submissos amantes de 50 tons de cinza. Ah, maldito livro, maldito filme, sua vida não poderia ser mais estragada depois daquela merda ser lançada e popularizada.

Zoro era um dominador. De verdade. Havia entrado no mundo do BDSM muito novo, quando tinha apenas 17 anos ficava horas em sites pornôs procurando algum real estímulo para masturbação, até cair na dita categoria.

Inicialmente não fora muito de seu interesse, a maior parte dos vídeos pareciam simulação de estupro e só muito tempo depois que descobrira que era um dos fetiches incluídos naquele mundo, mas aquilo em específico não era de seu gosto.

Porém, vídeo vai, vídeo vem, e ele acabou apreciando a ideia de uma pessoa se submetendo a outra de bom grado, sem aquelas merdas nojentas de estupro. Era excitante. Muito.

Logo que fez 18 anos começou a frequentar clubes temáticos e suas suspeitas foram confirmadas: Era, definitivamente, um Dom. Tivera muitos submissos em sua vida e sempre aproveitava muito o ato, isso é claro, até o maldito livro se tornar popular. Depois disso, as coisas se tornaram bem mais complicadas.

Ele tinha uma relação complicada com seu pai. Mihawk não era do tipo que aceitava essas coisas. O velho não tivera problemas em aceitar a sexualidade do filho, que se descobriu gay bem cedo. Zoro jurava que o pai era bissexual, mesmo nunca tendo tocado no assunto, por isso aceitá-lo fora tão fácil. Em relação ao BDSM as coisas foram mais complicadas.

Mihawk era muito sério e metódico, BDSM para ele não era diferente de psicopatia disfarçada. Zoro tentou explicar muitas vezes que não era isso, que ele era um cara normal como todo mundo, como todos os outros amigos dele que não gostavam da prática, e quem disse que adiantou alguma coisa?

_Não, Roronoa. Filho meu não vai ser preso por estar prendendo e espancando alguém. Não dentro de minha casa._

Então, Zoro se mudou aos 20 anos, dividindo um pequeno apartamento junto com outros três amigos. Felizmente pouco depois arrumou um emprego que pagava melhor, mesmo sendo um completo preguiçoso dorminhoco, e além de conseguir financiar uma casa que pagaria pelo resto da vida, conseguia comprar a maior parte dos adereços que desejava para brincar com suas presas.

Isso é: Quando tinha uma presa.

Às vezes ele se perguntava se frequentava os lugares certos. Não era possível, honestamente... Não fora uma ou duas vezes em que o chamaram de _Sr. Grey_ e o broxado por completo. Não tinha nada contra pessoas que começavam a curtir por causa daquela merda, mas chamá-lo por aquele apelido era uma clara demonstração de que estavam confundindo a ficção com a realidade.

Alguns de seus ex-quase-submissos achavam que se fossem em clubes de BDSM iriam achar um milionário boa pinta que os trataria como um bonequinho, ganhariam um carrão de presente e enfrentariam o quarto vermelho como recompensa, só levando tapas na bunda e puxões de cabelo, depois transariam gostoso e viveriam uma relação abusiva, a típica relação famosa bate e assopra, porque era o que a relação daquele filme demonstrava: Um relacionamento completamente abusivo e manipulado.

Não, aquilo era uma completa ilusão, estava totalmente fora da realidade. Zoro estava longe de ser milionário e depois do terceiro fã do livro que se enfiou em sua vida, ele até se envergonhava de ter reservado o porão para seus brinquedos. Amaldiçoava aquele filme com todas suas forças.

Só precisava encontrar um homem bom o suficiente. Nem precisava ser bonito ou qualquer coisa, contanto que fosse realmente submisso, gostasse de BDSM, não gostasse daquela droga de livro e não o chamasse de _Sr. Grey_ , já estava ótimo. Perfeito. Nem estava sendo muito exigente. 

Frequentar novos lugares muitas vezes era preciso. Zoro já havia visitado todos os clubes conhecidos de Las Vegas e de outras cidades também, mas Vegas sempre será Vegas, lá sempre seria mais simples. Bom, todos, exceto um. O supostamente melhor. O mais caro, algo totalmente fora do orçamento do moreno. Era um valor absurdo só para entrar, nem imaginava quanto era um drink, imagina quanto seria um submisso de aluguel... Provavelmente todo seu salário do ano iria em um cara por uma ou duas horas de submissão. Era insano. Além disso, ele não queria apenas algo por uma noite.

No entanto, era necessário. Não planejava alugar ninguém, apenas visitar o local e sair de lá bem, muito bem acompanhado, de preferência com alguém que fosse continuar na sua vida durante semanas ou meses. Não procurava um namorado, apenas um bom Sub. Havia economizado muito para aquilo, até mesmo diminuído a quantidade de bebida ingerida diariamente para poupar dinheiro, além de estar há meses sem ir a qualquer outro clube. Finalmente conseguira o suficiente.

Não era do tipo que desistia fácil na primeira tentativa frustrada, só que já foram mais de cinco que o chamaram de _Sr. Grey_ , mais de dez que gostavam do filme e incontáveis que achavam que era só tapas. Provavelmente grande parte da culpa era de artigos idiotas na internet que diziam coisas idiotas do tipo: _Você é praticante de BDSM e nem sabe._ Então citavam puxões de cabelo, mordidas, chupões e tapas na bunda. Que ridículo. Não que ele julgasse pessoas que se denominavam assim e eram quase vanilla, só que com alguns alguns tapinhas estúpidos... Talvez ele julgasse sim.

Zoro jurava que era sua última tentativa. Estava gastando muito só naquele ingresso de entrada, rezava, mesmo nem crendo em nada, para não ficar tentado por algum pago, ou estaria completamente ferrado.

Precisava achar o cara certo. Era sua última chance. 

Quando entrou no local, já sentia a diferença no clima. Estava óbvio que todos ali eram cheios de grana. Muitas vezes cheio de grana significava velho, feio ou filhinho de papai. Estava sendo preconceituoso, mas era exatamente o tipo de clientes que havia naquele local. Já começava a se arrepender por ter gastado tanto.

Zoro era do tipo bad boy. Prova disso era que já passava de uma da manhã e ele estava com óculos escuro, tudo por seu estilo, que era bastante questionável, mas que pelo menos o deixava extremamente sexy. Nem estava fazendo sol e quando chegasse em casa com certeza ainda estaria de noite, mesmo assim não iria tirar os óculos por nada... Ou assim achava.

Para fazer jus a seu personagem, ele vestia uma jaqueta preta por cima de uma camiseta branca com gola em _V_ , super colada no corpo bem definido, claramente exibindo o belo físico que trabalhava diariamente durante horas na academia. O cabelo, curto e verde, penteado para trás e com um pouco de gel, mesmo que nem fosse preciso, normalmente já ficava daquele jeito antes de ajeitar, mas Zoro sabia que o brilho e a forma que o gel deixava a aparência do cabelo molhado, chamava atenção, contribuía para sua aparência. Ele realmente não se importava com aparências, menos ainda com a dele próprio, no entanto, o mesmo não valia para as outras pessoas e sendo desejado seria mais simples para conseguir alguém.

Para completar o visual, precisava de luvas, calças e sapatos, tudo preto. Obviamente era um motoqueiro, só de olhar para ele já dava para perceber, completamente estereotipado. Sinceramente, era um homem de tirar o fôlego. Não estava ali para sexo baunilha, não estava ali para mulheres, não se interessava por mulheres, queria um bom homem completamente submisso que iria se ajoelhar a seus pés. Que comece a caça.

Zoro já havia perdido uma hora procurando e nada. Era um local em que era permitida nudez e relações sexuais em público. Nos vários sofás espalhados pelo espaço vasto haviam vários casais em atos, alguns intensos, alguns não tão intensos, de BDSM, outros casais simplesmente transando loucamente como dois coelhos. Alguns lhe convidando para se juntar, só que nenhum chamava sua real atenção.

 _Tsc_. Zoro resmungou no momento que viu, pela terceira vez, o mesmo casal que havia visto há nem dez minutos. Maldito seja aquele lugar gigante. Malditas luzes brilhantes que o deixavam cego e não permitiam que enxergasse por onde andava. Não é como se estivesse perdido e andando em círculos, óbvio que não. 

Ele apenas continuou seu caminho. Andando em círculos, propositalmente, claro.

Várias vezes parou para ver alguma apresentação nos pequenos palcos que haviam em diversos pontos estratégicos, apreciando a forma em que os dominadores, muitas vezes mulheres, conduziam seus submissos. Algumas vezes alguém até era convidado ao palco para se juntar ao ato, sempre um Sub que era punido por um Dom. Como sentia falta daquilo. Sentia um prazer indescritível só de olhar, imagina então quando finalmente pudesse praticar.

Que saudade daquilo. De um verdadeiro submisso.

Havia gente o suficiente lá para ele escolher, o único problema era que ninguém chamava verdadeiramente sua atenção. Classificava as pessoas como: Fã do filme, filhinho de papai, muito velho, mulher, muito novo, Dom, feio, não é meu tipo, com certeza não é um bom Sub, entre outros. Não que ele estivesse julgando. Odiava conhecer as pessoas só com um olhar, isso complicava as coisas. Já havia recebido pelo menos dez cantadas, pelo menos uma de cada pessoa que não curtia e não levaria para casa, pelo jeito iria sair de lá sozinho. 

Aquele lugar era muito caro para ir embora de mãos abanando da mesma forma que chegou. Que seja, havia desistido. Um péssimo investimento. Achava que já tinha rodado todo o clube e não encontrado ninguém bom o suficiente. Pelo menos iria beber algo bem forte e sair de lá mais alegre.

Então, andou em direção ao que achava que era o bar, errando pelo menos duas vezes o caminho, uma parando no banheiro e aproveitando para tirar água do joelho. Na terceira vez achou um dos bares e pediu a bebida mais forte, ou melhor, a mais barata. Não era exatamente pobre, mas aquele lugar não era para ele também.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos, ficando com uma expressão entediada no rosto, logo sendo notado pelo barman. Estava sendo comido pelos olhos ou era apenas impressão? Talvez ir ali não fora uma completa perda de dinheiro, quem sabe conseguiria se arranjar com aquele cara, mesmo que ele não exatamente ligasse para sexo. Provavelmente ele não curtia o mesmo que ele, mas com certeza era gay.

— O que foi, amigo? Noite ruim? — O barman perguntou, tirando Zoro de seus pensamentos pervertidos. A abstinência era tanta que já estava pensando apenas em uma foda, francamente... Desde quando ele dava valor para o sexo?

— Só esperava mais do lugar. — Zoro respondeu com a voz mais desanimada que de costume.

— E o que estava esperando encontrar?

— Um homem.

— Ora, isso eu pude dizer desde que o vi. — O cara sorriu galanteador para Zoro, que retribuiu de leve o sorriso. — Especificamente, que tipo de homem? Sub? Dom? Afeminado? Passivo? Ativo? Rato de academia?

— Eu não ligo muito, só queria um Sub de verdade. — Zoro respondeu sincero. Bebeu o último gole enquanto observava o barman pensativo.

— O melhor local para encontrar submissos que não trabalham aqui, é no segundo andar, na ala leste. — Com aquela resposta, era óbvio que o cara havia percebido que ele não tinha muito dinheiro.

— Valeu, cara. Me ajudou muito. — Rapidamente Zoro deu uma gorjeta para o barman e saiu.

O máximo que conseguiu fazer fora subir as escadas. O problema era: Que porra era ala leste? Ele se confundia com direita e esquerda, imagina com norte, sul, leste e oeste. Ah, que seja. Se procurasse pelo segundo andar todo, novamente, acabaria achando. Sabendo que havia um local específico, ele não desistiria tão cedo. A noite só estava começando. 

Quase 8 bilhões de pessoas no mundo e era justamente Zoro aquele com um péssimo senso de direção. Honestamente, havia cansado. Aquele lugar era enorme, era impossível achar uma ala específica, mesmo perguntando e obviamente que ele não iria perguntar, se recusava a admitir que estava perdido. Estava decidido a ir embora e seria mais uma longa batalha para encontrar a saída.

Suspirou derrotado e saiu andando cabisbaixo na direção que achava que era a saída. O que ele não esperava era que iria achar a tal ala leste.

Ou melhor, não sabia se era realmente a ala leste, mas achara um local com alguns claros submissos, que ele reconhecia só de olhar. Agradeceu aos deuses, mesmo não acreditando em nenhum, por não sair de lá com as mãos abanando. Se não encontrasse um bom o suficiente para sua vida, que fosse pelo menos um para aquela noite.

Analisou um, dois, três... Nada de seu tipo. Andou mais, seguindo em frente, indo até um pequeno palco improvisado com um pole dance. Seu olho brilhou quando viu um loiro lindo se exibindo para mais de meia dúzia de caras ao redor do palco.

A pele branca brilhava quando as luzes eram focadas no corpo esbelto com o peito nu e alguns poucos músculos. Zoro admirava a habilidade que ele possuía de dançar em cima de um salto tão alto e fino. O óculos escuro que jurou que não tiraria por nada, acabava de sair da frente de seus olhos, como se ele precisasse ver melhor. Estava babando, aquele cara era perfeito. Não só o rosto e o corpo, como também sua submissão. Zoro tinha certeza que aquele cara saberia como agir perfeitamente em suas mãos.

Não era só Zoro, todos os outros também pareciam hipnotizados por aquele loiro, como se ele tivesse algum poder, algum encanto especial. Seria uma disputa complicada, porém confiava em seu taco. Ele era melhor do que qualquer um ali, aquele loiro era melhor que qualquer um também, se completavam. Zoro era um dominador perfeito.

Aquele loiro de olho azul profundo era quem faltava em sua vida. O loiro era um submisso perfeito.

E quando os olho castanho escuro encontrou o olho azul celeste descoberto pela longa franja loira, Zoro soube.

Havia encontrado o seu Sub perfeito.

Era ele.

_Te encontrei._

**Author's Note:**

> Música: Gotta find you - Jonas Brothers


End file.
